1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to funnels and more particularly to a self-supporting type funnel.
2. Description of the Invention
Funnels typically include a conical shaped upper portion having a tubular neck section at the narrow end. The funnel is placed in the neck or opening at the top of the bottle. Due to the variation in diameter of the openings in the bottle, the funnel has a tendency to tip to one side or the other when left in the opening. Efforts to overcome this problem have been mainly directed to the use of straps of varying diameters which are inserted into the opening shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,868,389 or bars having increasing diameters for mounting on the outside of the neck of the bottle as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,670. Neither of these prior art patents have solved the problem of providing support for any size opening in the neck of the bottle. A further problem is encountered when the neck of the tank or bottle is offset from the vertical axis such as a gasoline tank. None of the prior discloses a funnel support that will hold a funnel in a generally vertical relation to an angular offset opening.